The present invention relates generally to containment of oil and waste spills, and more particularly, to an apparatus for containing oil and waste spillage at a line connection.
Environmental protection is an important area of concern facing the world today and it is well noted that one source of pollution occurs from the leakage of oil and waste at line connections between storage tanks and removal sources. This leakage occurs at the line coupling as the oil and waste are being transferred therethrough. Furthermore, oil and waste are often spilled from the ends of these lines as they are being connected and disconnected.
This undesired source of contamination is of particular concern when it is left unresolved because it will likely cause permanent destruction of the environment. Hence, there is a need for a simple, economical and effective apparatus for containing oil and waste spillage from a line connection.